Cooking
Introduction With the release of Revolution 13 update, players are able to cook by using Ore, Gold, or a specific item that listed on the recipe to cook a dish on the new featured furniture, Tea Table. The results, Food, are items which either can be used as a separate slot in battles, gardening, or boost rewards. Similarly to Crafting, the higher Cooking skill you achieve the more recipes are obtained but in order to use high level of Cooking recipes you may have to buy the Advanced Tea Table via the Antique Dealer. However, for those who do not wish to spend real life currency, you can use the novice Tea Table, which is optimized for cooking recipes up through level 2. (You can still use higher leveled recipes, but you will have a penalty on the cooking process until you raise your Cooking level enough. As your cooking level increases, the penalty will decrease until it becomes 0. Once the penalty turns into a positive number, it will turn into a bonus similar to level 1 and level 2 recipes.) Cooking In order to start cooking you need recipes and either one of the Tea Tables. Talk to Master Craftsman, who is found in the Market, and complete the quest, Craftman's Request. Upon S-ranking you will receive the novice Tea Table in addition to the regular quest rewards. If you have already completed the quest, the Tea Table will be given to you have talked to the Master Craftsman again, and you will receive the basic cooking recipes(Paigu, Qingtang, Green Tea). Go to your garden and place the Tea Table via Garden Management. Select the recipe you desire and select either items, gold, or ore the recipe calls for. Depending on what you used to complete the recipe(various items, gold, ore), the cooking bar will fill accordingly. Once the food is done, you can either leave the cooked dish for friend to have, or you can consume both servings. Note that friends can only take one serving unless stated by the recipe. Each type of food has various effects, most can be used in all modes, but food such as the Fruit Basket are mode restricted. For example, the Mooncakes/Yuebing are strictly melee only, while the Fruit Basket is resticted to Survival Matches. Only 5 food can be keep at a time and they do not have any expiration. To view the type of food that has been prepared and the effect it has, the player can view it in their character info. Most types of food need to be equipped on the prepation screen to use unless stated when taking the food. Eat Out In addition to cooking on your own tea table, you can visit friends' and guests' gardens, and cook on their Tea Tables. The Eat Out number determines how much food you can steal from other Tea Tables. If that number is 0, then you cannot take food from other players gardens. To increase your Eat Out number, all you have to do is cook on Tea Tables other than their own. The maximum Eat Out number a player can have at a time, is 255. You can check eat out number is located in your character info(below the food inventory) or by cooking on a Tea Table(can be yours or another player's). Food Recipes Food recipes can be found in this page Category:Browse